


Chassé-croisé

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e13 Quarantine, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney était sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chassé-croisé

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire prend place juste après l'épisode 4.13 _Quarantine_.  
>  Écrite pour nyxxxxx dans le cadre de creerpouraider en 2008. Correction par sarah_umi.

McKay s’éloigna des serres avec la nette impression d’être pitoyable. Il avait probablement brisé le cœur de Katie avec son « je te demande presque en mariage pour ensuite te dire que je veux prendre mes distances ». Jeanie avait raison, jamais il ne trouverait une femme aussi douce et gentille qu’elle et qui soit prête à le supporter. Mais le fait était que Rodney savait à présent qu’il aurait fait une erreur en l’épousant. Il avait probablement commis une erreur en commençant à sortir avec elle, déjà.

En fait, réalisa le scientifique, toute sa relation avec Katie était due à d’autres femmes. Cadman l’avait persuadé qu’il était intéressé par elle alors qu’à la base il était juste un peu embarrassé parce qu’il sentait que la botaniste avait des vues sur lui. Ensuite, il n’avait pas voulu faire de peine à la douce et charmante Katie. Et puis il se sentait bien avec elle. Elle ne le poussait à rien, elle était relativement intelligente (‘relativement’ parce que comparé à lui, ma fois, personne n’était ‘vraiment’ intelligent), elle le faisait rire... Elle était une bonne amie.

Et puis Jeanie lui avait demandé s’il avait l’intention de l’épouser. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d’un an. Et Rodney avait soudainement paniqué, et s’était plus ou moins décidé à sauter le pas. Puis la quarantaine s’était déclenchée.

Alors qu’il gisait sur le sol, persuadé qu’il allait mourir, la pensée qui tournait dans sa tête n’était pas « quelle horreur, j’ai exposé Katie » comme il l’avait prétendu, mais « heureusement, je n’ai pas exposé Ronon ». Il avait également espéré que le Satedien vienne le sauver et, tel un chevalier en armure, l’amène à l’infirmerie et lui sauve ainsi la vie. Oui, il avait eu raison de rompre avec Katie. Il ne remarqua pas que l’objet de ses pensées l’observait depuis une des passerelles.

Ronon laissa un soupir imperceptible échapper à ses lèvres. McKay sortait des serres, ce qui voulait dire qu’il était avec Brown. Encore. Le Satedien avait eu l’impression, ces derniers mois, que lui et le scientifique s’étaient rapprochés. Puis il avait surpris Rodney admirer en secret une bague, avant de la cacher dans son bureau. Il avait vu assez de film pour comprendre que cela signifiait qu’il s’était fait des illusions.

Puis la quarantaine s’était déclenchée. Et il avait enfin réellement fait la connaissance du Dr Keller. De Jennifer. C’était une femme douce, profondément gentille. Une femme généreuse en fait, qui s’inquiétait plus pour les autres que pour elle-même. Le genre de personne qu’il est impossible de ne pas vouloir protéger. Et contrairement à McKay, elle n’avait rien contre un chevalier en armure (ou sans) venant la sauver, elle n’avait aucune fierté bornée la poussant à refuser l’aide – voire même la présence – de qui que ce soit, et surtout, il l’avait vu dans son regard, elle était attirée par lui.

Oui, Jennifer était quelqu’un de bien pour Ronon. Certes, le Satedien avait conscience que, d’un certain côté, il ne serait jamais le plus heureux des hommes avec elle, qu’elle n’était que son ‘deuxième choix’, mais il savait également qu’elle pourrait lui apporter beaucoup, et peut-être lui permettre de tourner la page, de cesser de soupir après ce scientifique qui ne lui accordait pas même un regard.

oOo

Rodney bidouillait divers instruments dans son laboratoire. Il était tard, ses collègues étaient déjà tous allés se coucher. Même Radeck avait fini par déserter les lieux avec un bâillement à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, épuisé. Mais le Canadien ne voulait pas arrêter ce qu’il faisait. Non pas que ce qu’il était en train de faire eût été d’une importance capitale. Il ne voulait pas s’arrêter parce que s’arrêter impliquait ne plus avoir quelque chose à quoi penser, ce qui impliquait penser à Ronon. À Ronon et au docteur Keller, plus précisément. Les voir former un petit couple heureux le rendait malade. Oh, en public il serrait les dents, faisait face, faisait comme si de rien n’était, mais le soir, allongé dans son lit, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de les imaginer ensemble, d’imaginer les choses délicieuses que le Satedien devait sûrement faire à Keller, les choses qu’il ne lui ferait jamais à lui. Et la jalousie le rongeait.

La porte s’ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter le scientifique qui se retourna à une vitesse grand V. L’objet de ses tourments nocturnes se trouvait dans l’embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

« Ro... Ronon ? » balbutia Rodney, surpris et quelque peu intimidé par la présence de l’autre homme dans son laboratoire.

« Il paraît que tu as rompu avec Brown ? » aboya presque l’interpellé. Comme Rodney ne répondait pas, se contentant de le fixer la bouche ouverte, le regard un peu perdu, il ajouta : « Pourquoi ? »

Rodney resta silencieux encore un moment. Une vague d’émotions contradictoires s’était emparée de lui : surprise, peur, désir, jalousie, incompréhension, peine... Cette dernière, aidée par le profond état de fatigue du scientifique – cela faisait près d’une semaine qu’il ne dormait presque pas – pris soudainement le dessus. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, il baissa la tête et ses épaules furent agitées par des sanglots étouffés, retenus.

Ronon fut tellement alarmé par ce comportement qui ressemblait si peu au McKay qu’il connaissait que toute sa colère retenue se dissipa immédiatement, cédant le pas à l’inquiétude. En une fraction de seconde il se retrouva vers le scientifique et passa ses bras autour des épaules de l’homme. Il sentit Rodney se blottir contre lui et enfouir son visage contre son torse. Il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, frottant le dos de l’homme qu’il aimait de ses grandes mains fortes, murmurant des « chut, chut » apaisants.

Lorsque les larmes de Rodney se furent taries, il se décolla légèrement de Ronon, sentant avec regret les bras musclés lâcher prise, le laisser partir. Ils se tinrent tous deux l’un en face de l’autre dans un silence un peu embarrassé, le visage baissé, soudainement fascinés par leurs propres chaussures. Le scientifique finit par briser le silence.

« Je... je crois que je ferais mieux d’aller me coucher. »

Ronon se contenta de hocha la tête et s’écarta légèrement pour laisser l’autre homme passer. Il le suivit hors du laboratoire et referma la porte derrière lui. Son regard se porta sur le dos de McKay qui partait d’un pas las en direction de ses appartements. Il resta un moment indécis, hésitant entre aller se coucher ou suivre le scientifique. Il s’imagina un instant le rattrapant juste devant sa chambre et le plaquant contre un mur par un baiser féroce, avant de le traîner jusqu’à un lit où il lui ferait l’amour avec fougue. Ronon soupira et pris l’autre couloir, vers ses propres appartements.


End file.
